Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style)
Jumanji is nikkisneylover8390's Lion King Pictures movie spoof of "Jumanji". It appeared on Youtube on October 1, 2013. Cast: *Alan Parrish (young/adult) - Simba (The Lion King) *Sarah Whittle (young/adult) - Nala (The Lion King) *Carl Bentley-Bagheera (Jungle Book) *Judy Shephard-Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Peter Shepard-Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Van Pelt-Scar (The Lion King) *Sam Parrish-Mufasa (The Lion King) *Carl Parrish-Sarabi (The Lion King) *Billy Jessup-Ronno (Bambi 2) *Nora Shephard-Terk (Tarzan) *Exterminator-Rafiki (The Lion King) *Construction Worker-The Great Prince (Bambi 2) *Caleb-Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Benjarmin-Koda (Brother Bear) *Bum's Dog-Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Paramedics-Owl (Winnie The Pooh) and Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Pelican-Iago (Aladdin) *Louise-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Lion-Sabor (Tarzan) *Crocodile-Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Peter as a monkey-Fievel (An American Tail) *Gun Salesman-Diego (Ice Age) *Mrs. Thomas-Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Shoe Factory Bum-Baloo (Jungle Book) *Stampede-Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Bats-Bats (The Rescuers) *Mosquitos-Bees (Pooh) *Monkey-Mojo Jojo and his Monkey (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *Spiders-Hyenas (The Lion King) *Two French Girls-Dinah (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) and Marie (Aristocats) *Judy and Peter's Parents-King Richard (Robin Hood) & Sarafina (The Lion King) Scenes: *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 1-Prologue/1869 *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 2-1969/Mufasa's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 3-Simba Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 4-Simba's and Mufasa's Argument *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 5-The Game Begins/Simba Gets Trapped in Jumanji *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 6-26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 7-A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 8-Back in the Game/Bees And Monkeys *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 9-Sabor Attacks!/Simba Returns *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 10-Searching for Simba's Parents *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 11-Bees Again!/Reserve Psychology *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 12-'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Nala *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 13-Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 14-'I Won't Stop Playing'/Scar Appears *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 15-It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Iago Steals the Game *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 16-Kovu Saves the Game/Bagheera Arrests Simba/Kovu Cheats *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 17-Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 18-To the Rescue/Fievel Grows a Tail *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 19-Indoor Monsoon/Tick-Tock Crocodile Attack *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 20-Quickstand/Laughing Hyenas *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 21-"Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 22-Simba Wins/Back in 1969/Simba Makes Up with Mufasa *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 23-Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 24-End Credits Movie Used: *Jumanji (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) *Jungle Book (1967) *Jungle Book 2 (2003) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Brother Bear (2003) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Peter Pan (1953) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Ice Age (2002) *Cat Don't Dance (1997) *Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Aristocats (1970) *Robin Hood (1973) Voices: *Robin Williams *Bonnie Hunt *Kirsten Dunst *Bradley Pierce *Jonathan Hyde *Bebe Neuwirth *David Alan Grier *Patricia Clarkson *Adam Hann-Byrd *Laura Bell Bundy *James Handy *Gillian Barber *Brandon Obray *Cyrus Thiedeke *Gary Joseph Thorup *Leonard Zola *Lloyd Berry *Malcolm Stewart *Annabel Kershaw *Darryl Henriques *Robin Driscoll *Peter Bryant *Sarah Gilson *Florica Vlad *June Lion *Brenda Lockmuller *Frederick Richardson *Frank Welker *Matthew Broderick *Moira Kelly *Jeremy Irons *Michelle Horn *Ryan O'Donohue *Phillip Glasser *Thomas Dekker *Rosie O'Donnell *Bob Joles *James Earl Jones *Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Niketa Calame *Neve Campbell *Anthony Ghannam *Robert Guillaume *Tony Goldwyn *Whoopi Goldberg *Cheech Marin *Jim Cummings Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Robin Williams *Baddwing *Nixcorr26 *CoolZDane *SuperDisneyFan15 *LionKingRulez *Jiminy Cricket *Stephen Druschke Films *WildAnimal151 *Richard Canipe *Ryan Dewitt-Todd *YuiHarunaShinozaki *strongdrew941 *rangerfan151 *Joe Yaroch *Donovan Oliver *Jayson Edgerle *Grace Benjamin *Jacob Allen *StephaniethePenguin *Reform Pythor *Ciara Laube Detecated to: *Walt Disney Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof